The invention relates to a combined steering and control head for a floor conveying vehicle which has a lifting fork and a drive mechanism and wherein the steering and control head is connected to the vehicle by a shaft. The steering and control head has handles at the end of the shaft which are arranged on both sides of a shaft horn. Driving control devices are disposed next to the horn and adjacent the handles. A lifting and lowering switch for lifting movement of a loading fork is arranged adjacently an end face of the horn.